Un dia con las outers
by Alba1
Summary: Haruka y MIchiru de nuevo... lo siento, no puedo evitarlo.Son mis favoritas. También aparecen Hotaru y Setsuna


Uh... Este es un fic que escribí hace tiempo. Espero que os guste

La habitación parecía más grande, era más silenciosa y fría sin ella. Di otra vuelta más en la cama, pero la posición no era lo que me impedía tomar el sueño. La necesitaba a ella. ¡Cielos! La echo tanto de menos.

Nuestra cama se me antoja tan ancha ahora. Ruedo de nuevo para encontrarme perdida en su lado de la cama. Su rincón está vacío, frío. Miro el despertador que me marca las tres de la madrugada. El tiempo pasa tan lento desde que se marchó... Abro los ojos y miro el desocupado costado, acaricio suavemente  la vacante sábana sobre la que aún la veo recostada, a mi lado, sonriéndome graciosamente. Sus ondulados cabellos revueltos sobre la almohada. Cojo el tierno cojín en el que suele descansar su cabecita, su suave mejilla; lo cojo y lo abrazo, estrechándolo contra mí para consolar su ausencia de algún modo.  Mmmm, que bien huele, huele a ella, huele a mi amor. Guarda su dulce perfume entre sus telas, ese aroma que me mece y me transporta al paraíso. Inspiro profundamente la fragancia, la esencia de mi dulce Michiru  mientras cierro mis ojos en un intento por dormir, de soñar, de tenerla de nuevo conmigo.

***

Esta mañana me he despertado con el sonido de mi despertador de nuevo. Hoy ya es Lunes. Son las siete y media, tendré tiempo de pasar un rato con Haruka-papa y Setsuna-mama antes de ir al colegio. Me he vestido y al bajar a la cocina Setsuna-mama me ha recibido con una amplia sonrisa y un plato con tortitas.

Al sentarme a desayunar, Haruka-papa a aparecido por la puerta dándonos los buenos días. Se ha sentado a comer con nosotras, pero, aunque no creo que se diera cuenta, no a parado de mirar el asiento de Michiru-mama y de suspirar durante todo el tiempo. Esta mañana tampoco ha comido mucho, su habitual apetito ha ido mermando cada día desde que Michiru-mama se fue. Aunque sonríe, sus ojos están llenos de tristeza, la verdad es que yo también quiero que vuelva pronto,  le echo de menos y no me gusta ver a Haruka-papa tan taciturna. Pensar en ello me ha entristecido, y ella se ha dado cuenta, para animarme se ha ofrecido a llevarme hoy a la escuela en su Ferrari. Me a cogido en sus brazos y me ha elevado por los aires riendo. Yo la he abrazado y le he dicho que la quiero. Ella me ha sonreído y se ha sonrojado ligeramente. A Haruka-papa no se le ha dado bien nunca expresar sus sentimientos, utilizar palabras. Pero conmigo no hace falta, ella se expresa de otro modo, Setsuna-mama también sonríe cuando a Haruka-papa no le salen las palabras, pero sin duda quien más la entiende es Michiru-mama y a la inversa. Las tres son los mejores papas que tengo. He montado feliz en el Ferrari después de despedirme de Setsuna-mama; Haruka-papa me ha dejado montar en el asiento del copiloto, ¡qué bien!, me ha guiñado el ojo pidiéndome que no se lo diga a Setsuna-mama ni Michiru-mama, Hemos reído y cuando me he querido dar cuenta, ya estaba en la puerta del colegio, casi olvidaba que es piloto de carreras.

***

Otro día más, otro día sola. Bueno, no estoy exactamente sola, pero siento ese vacío que no comprendo. Apuesto que es el mismo sentimiento que angustia tanto a Haruka desde que Michiru se fue a hacer esos conciertos. O quizá no. Creo que jamás lo sabré, quién sabe. Me duele admitirlo, pero una parte de mi se sintió bien cuando ella se marchó, al ver a Haruka sola. Sé que no está bien, pero no puedo evitarlo, cuando están juntas son tan felices, parecen tan dichosas, las envidio por tenerse la una a la otra. Pero debo reprimir esta sensación. Me hiere ver a Haruka así, tan incompleta, tan poco ella misma, parece otra persona.  Se levanta cada día y al asomarse a la cocina a desayunar, veo las oscuras sombras moradas bajo sus apagados ojos, entonces sé que tampoco esta noche a dormido mucho. Coge alguno de sus vehículos y se va a toda velocidad a ninguna parte. Pasa horas en la carretera huyendo de la soledad, sé que se siente mejor, que le consuela sentir el viento golpeando fieramente su rostro, pero aunque intente engañarse, sabe que eso no va a cambiar nada. Supongo que lo hace para matar el tiempo. Je, sonrío ante la ironía de mis propios pensamientos. Matar el tiempo, que curioso. Yo sé muy bien lo que es ver pasar  el tiempo frente a tus narices, en soledad.  Hoy tampoco iré a ese condenado portal. Sé que de momento todo está bien allá, ahora me necesitan aquí, me preocupa Haruka, ella es mi amiga y me da compañía y amistad.

¿Dónde estará ahora? Ayer la sorprendí volviendo casi al anochecer, cuando vi sus zapatos llenos de arena supe que en su loca carrera había llegado hasta la playa. Apuesto a que se estuvo hasta la puesta de sol contemplando melancólica el mar, recordando a su alma gemela, a Michiru. Michiru adora el mar, ella misma es el mar personificado. Espero que le esté yendo todo bien con sus conciertos. Absorta en mis pensamientos, apenas oigo la puerta de la entrada. Ya ha vuelto. Apago el ordenador en el que estoy trabajando; hora de hacer un descanso y disfrutar de los amigos, aunque en estos momentos Haruka no ayuda mucho que digamos. Bajo las escaleras pero no encuentro a nadie, subo a su habitación, vacía. Quizá en la cocina, tampoco. En el comedor, silencio. Grito su nombre insegura, pero nadie me contesta, que raro, puede ser que mi imaginación me haya engañado. No, su chaqueta está tirada sobre el sofá. ¿Dónde estará entonces? ¿Por qué no contesta? Esta tan sumida en sus meditaciones que no se da cuenta de lo que ocurre  a su alrededor.  Solo hace que deambular ausente por toda la casa como un fantasma, se queda mirando, reflexionando, los cuadros de Michiru o... El sonido del piano borra todos mis pensamientos. Me acerco sigilosa  a la sala que mis compañeras usan como conservatorio. La melodía se filtra por las paredes, abro la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza silenciosa para no interrumpir la canción.

Ayer también se encerró a tocar el negro instrumento, se trataba de unas de las canciones que tanto suelen tocar las dos, en dúo. La música era hermosa, pero sonaba rara en mis oídos sin la compañía del violín. Era como si le faltase algo, no sabía como expresarlo. Fue entonces cuándo comprendí como se sentía mi rubia compañera. Hoy en cambio era diferente, la melodía era triste, pero dulce, tranquila, suave, llena de amor y soledad, de esperanza y pasión. No la había oído antes pero de algún modo la sentía en mi corazón. Miro en el interior de la amplia habitación. Haruka está  sentada frente al piano, su camisa tiene los tres primeros botones desabrochados, al igual que las mangas, medio arremangadas. Con ese toque de elegante informalidad, la alta corredora acaricia una tras otra las teclas del instrumento, y una tras otra las notas se siguen, creando aquella sensible y tierna sonata. Veo como sus ojos están cerrados mientras sus dedos juegan a crear música, a expresar sentimientos que no podrían entenderse con palabras. Entiendo que aquella canción no es más que el reflejo de su alma, que la bella melodía que musita el oscuro instrumento sale de su corazón y que sin lugar a dudas  Haruka está pensando en ella, en su adorada Michiru. Se la ve tan absorbida... mi primer instinto es acercarme a consolarla de igual modo que la canción me consuela a mí, pero decido que es mejor dejarla sola esta vez. Cierro la puerta de nuevo, pero me quedo ahí fuera, apoyada contra la clara madera, sin pensar en nada; dejando simplemente que la música me lleve con ella, que me envuelva en ese hermoso sentimiento que transporta, que transmite directamente al corazón, amor...   

***

Mi brazo se mueve a un lado y a otro, una y otra vez al compás de la música, mi música. Las agudas tonalidades del violín corren por el aire, eliminando el silencio del auditorio. Todo  mi cuerpo se balancea al tiempo que la bara que araña, que acaricia, que frota,  que besa con cosquillas y arrumacos las delgadas y finas cuerdas de mi violín. Acabó de tocar los últimos acordes de la canción y me detengo. Aparto mi instrumento del hombro lentamente y me lo llevo al pecho a la vez que abro los ojos, cerrados por la concentración en  la pieza que acabo de tocar, y miro sonriente a los múltiples rostros que me observan. Todos ellos empiezan a aplaudirme y a felicitarme, yo sonrío agradecida. Me gusta hacer música, me gusta tocar el violín, pero no para toda esa gente, no para esos extraños que no saben apreciar realmente el significado. Me gusta tocar en teatros, en grandes auditorios, pero ese no es mi lugar. Mi hogar esta con mi familia, con  mi buena amiga Setsuna, mi pequeña hija Hotaru, con el amor de mi vida, Haruka. Haruka... suspiro. Como echo de menos su presencia,  sus tiernas palabras, sus abrazos, sus besos... Tengo unos deseos locos de volver.

Disfruto más haciendo música para mis seres queridos, para ellas, para ella; soy más feliz en nuestro pequeño conservatorio tocando dúos con ella que con cualquier famoso pianista en un grandioso auditorio. Antes he hecho un dúo con piano, pero he sentido esa música tan fría, vacía, sin ningún sentimiento... puede que mi Haruka no sea una gran pianista, pero un mar de emociones se te lleva cuando la oyes tocar un par de teclas. Mi Haruka. Los aplausos han cesado y el telón ha caído. Este ha sido el último concierto, pronto volveré a casa. Me dirijo a paso ligero a mi camerino, quiero coger el primer vuelo de regreso. Estoy agotada, pero mis ansias por volver son más fuertes. Me muero por volver a abrazarla, por volver a hacer música con ella. Quiero hacer música con su atlético cuerpo al igual que hago con mi violín. Unas risitas se me escapan al imaginar a mi cariñosa Haruka sonrojada ante la idea. Es tan mona. En un par de horas estoy en el aeropuerto, antes de embarcar me dirijo a una cabina. Pronto volveré a estar ahí, pero la tentación es demasiado fuerte, necesito hablar con ella, escuchar su voz semirronca tan sexy. Me aparto un mechón aguamarina que cae sobre mis ojos, respiro hondo y descuelgo el auricular, entonces marco el número.

Tiiiiii, tiiiiiiiii

***

Riiiiing, riiiiiing. El sonido del teléfono me obliga a cesar mi ir y venir frente al piano.  ¿Será ella? El deseo a que sea cierto, sólo imaginarlo me ha excitado. Me he levantado de un salto y me he dirigido a la salida de la solitaria habitación en la que descansa mi fiel y negro piano. Abro la puerta y me dirijo a la salita. "Moshi, moshi" Vaya, Setsuna se me ha adelantado. De todos modos sigo andando hacía ella por curiosidad. "Oh. Hola Michiru..."solo oír el nombre, mi corazón a dado un salto en mi pecho"... ¿qué tal esta... " Antes de que Setsuna pueda acabar su frase, me he abalanzado desesperadamente sobre ella y le he arrebatado el teléfono de las manos. ¿Michiru? He preguntado insegura, con temor a que no fuera ella, a que no estuviese ahí, dudando que mi diosa, mi hermosa sirena no hubiese sido nunca real; tan solo un espejismo, una ilusión, un oasis creado por mi solitario corazón. Al otro lado he escuchado unas risas, ese encantador sonido, sí, es ella. En mi interior he suspirado aliviada, mi amor, mi bella violinista, mi guapa muchacha de cabellos aguamarina, de profundos ojos azules brillantes como el océano. Mi ninfa, mi inspiración, mi fortaleza, mi vida, mi todo. Es real. He percibido la suave sonrisa al oír su dulce voz.

Setsuna me ha mirado de reojo y con una sonrisa se ha retirado para dejarme a solas con ella. Aunque nunca sepa decírselo, se lo agradezco sobremanera y aprecio mucho su gesto. Quizá ella no lo sepa, pero le tengo una gran estima y la considero una gran amiga. Espero algún día, de algún modo, hacérselo saber. Mientras hablo con Michiru, intento parecer indiferente, distante, he de mantener mi imagen. Pero sé que con ella es inútil. Ella me ve más allá de mi rudo cascarón, ella saca de mí los más tiernos sentimientos, cosas, dones que nunca creí poseer. "Adivina  dónde estoy" me pregunta de repente, ¿eh? ¿un acertijo? Quizá es algo que tendría que saber, si contesto mal quizá se enfade. Uh. No entiendo a qué juega, nunca he sido buena para las adivinanzas. A ver Haruka, piensa. Oh, le encanta hacerme sufrir.

¿Nani? Se me escapa de los labios. Oigo de nuevo sus risitas burlonas. No sé dónde está, pero sé dónde me gustaría que estuviese. Aquí conmigo. De nuevo, como tantas otras veces, parece que lea mis pensamientos. "...En el aeropuerto. Cojo el vuelo dentro de veinte minutos..." Eso significa que va a volver, después de tanto tiempo, tantos días... tantas noches. Una tonta sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruza por mi cara. "... " parece que Michiru quería decir algo más, pero por algún motivo  no lo ha hecho. Puede que ya deba dejarme, que estén esperando por la cabina. Antes de dejar de oír su voz celestial le digo que iré a recogerla. Ella quizá no me haya echado tanto en falta, pero lo cierto es que yo la necesito, mucho. La quiero, más de lo que jamás podré decirle, con todo mi corazón, mi ser y mi espíritu. Con todo lo que soy, y lo soy gracias a ella. Me despido con un te quiero, que suena a tan poco. Ella me ha contestado "Y yo más" y ha colgado. ¿Es eso posible? ¿Existe más amor que el que siento por mi Michiru? ¿Se pueden contar las estrellas del firmamento? ¿Se puede medir el agua del mar? ¿Se puede valorar la extensión del cielo? Me resulta imposible pensarlo, la quiero tanto.

***

Suena la campana que indica el cambio de clase. Tenemos unos diez minutos de descanso antes de empezar la siguiente clase. Aprovecho para hablar con las amigas, Kei-chan me ha dejado el último CD de Eden, me ha dicho que es muy bueno... y que el cantante es muy guapo je je je. Realmente yo prefiero escuchar a Michiru-mama y Haruka-papa  haciendo pequeños conciertos para mí, aunque sean de clásica. En mi último cumpleaños incluso se unió Setsuna-mama e hicieron un trio para mí. Jamás pensé que Setsuna-mama supera tocar la flauta. Lo cierto es que tampoco lo hacía tan mal y el resultado fue maravilloso. Yo también canté. Reímos mucho, fue muy divertido. Michiru-mama también rió, su rostro era feliz. Cuando toca en auditorios y hace conciertos para otra gente está más seria. Se la vez feliz, pero diferente, no sabría como describirlo. Quizá sea porque los adultos son muy serios y no acabo de entenderlos... Espero que pronto volvamos a hacer música en casa. Estoy practicando con el violín para sorprender a Michiru-mama cuando vuelva y siga dándome clases. Setsuna-mama me está ayudando a escribir una canción para el aniversario de ella con Haruka-papa. Je je je. Hoy es su último concierto, quizá mañana ya regrese. Que bien. Puede que el CD que Kei-chan me ha prestado me ayude en mi sorpresa. Mientras guardo el compacto en mi mochila suena el timbre de nuevo. Nooo, Toca inglés. ¿Por qué diez minutos pasan tan rápido en los descansos y son tan eternos en las clases? Se lo preguntaré a Setsuna-mama, ella sabrá responderme.

***

Haruka se ha puesto tan contenta con la llamada de Michiru... les he dejado intimidad, cosa que Haruka necesita indiscutiblemente para  sincerarse en palabras con Michiru. Es tan tímida y vergonzosa, aunque su orgullo intente esconder su debilidad. Apenas he podido saludar a Michiru, por la voz creo que aunque cansada, está bien. Supongo que llama para anunciar que ha acabado sus conciertos y que volverá pronto. Apuesto a que es capaz de venir hoy mismo. Los gritos de alegría de Haruka me lo han confirmado. Después de hablar con Michiru, ha entrado como loca en mi habitación, eufórica, dando brincos y gritando (nada propio de ella, pero Haruka es así de impredecible) como una cría de cinco años, qué digo, de tres, incluso Hotaru a los cinco era más madura que ella. Su rostro brillaba sonriente mientras me contaba lo que Michiru le había dicho. He sonreído. Aunque nadie lo crea, yo también me alegro. "¿No es maravilloso?" me dice y desaparece  dando saltos de mi habitación. Me echo a reír, es una escena tan cómica ver a la fría, madura y distante Haruka comportarse de este modo. Al poco tiempo he retomado mis tareas mientras escuchaba extraños ruidos por toda la casa. Y ahora qué demonios hace esta chica. 

A la hora de comer me he encontrado la mesa puesta  y un plato caliente esperándome. Oh. Me gustaría que Michiru se fuese y volviese más a menudo. Por otro lado, no sé si fiarme de una comida cocinada por Haruka. Ella estaba  ¿fregando los platos?¡¡Sin que nadie se lo haya pedido!!. Se ha girado y me ha sonreído. Yo me he sentado frente al humeante plato algo insegura. Haruka se ha secado las manos  y ha tomado asiento a mi lado esperando mi aprobación por la comida... creo. De repente a mirado su reloj, como  cada tres minutos desde la llamada de Michiru. Kami-sama, que chica tan impaciente. Se ha puesto de pie y ha corrido hacia su habitación y la de Michiru. A los dos segundos se presentaba ante mi arreglada, cambiada de ropa con su traje amarillo, peinada y perfumada. He reído para mis adentros, está tan nerviosa como si fuera su primera cita. Qué encantadora.  Cada vez entiendo más porqué Michiru se está tanto  de su Haruka. Me ha pedido que hoy recoja yo a Hotaru de la escuela, ha cogido las llaves del descapotable y a desaparecido en un silbido.  El amor es tan extraño, te hace hacer cosas realmente paranoicas. He suspirado y mirado el plato frente a mí. Será mejor que lo coma mientras está caliente me animo a mi misma. Me llevo dudosa la primera cucharada a la boca, cerrando los ojos.  Después de degustar el manjar abro los ojos. Mmm, está bueno.

***

Vuelo 35509  cancelado. ¿¡¡¡CANCELADO!!!? ¿Cómo que cancelado? Será posible. A efectos de mala visibilidad, ¿tendrán valor? No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto.  Primero dicen que tan solo habrá un retraso de veinte minutos, que al caso ha sido una hora y media y ahora me lo cancelan. Ni hablar. 

Casi olvidaba lo estresantes que pueden llegar a ser los aeropuertos. Me han prometido darme el primer vuelo que salga, de momento sólo puedo que resignarme. Estoy cansada. Para dejar reposar mis aturdidas piernas me siento sobre la maleta y apoyando la cabeza en mis manos, codos en mis piernas, suspiro laaaaanguidamente. Tenía tantas ganas de volver con mi familia. Haruka...  mis pensamientos se detienen.

Uh, debería llamarla para decir que voy a retrasarme, ella me ha dicho que vendría a buscarme. La idea de mi alta y rubia mujer esperándome a la salida  me alegra. Busco monedas sueltas en mi monedero y me acerco a la única cabina funcional de todo el aeropuerto. Hay tres personas esperando antes de mí. 

Perfecto, pienso sarcásticamente. Aunque tampoco me viene ya de  un par de minutos más. Eso sí, mi paciencia empieza a quebrarse. Después de una espera de más de treinta minutos (si no hubiese sido por aquella gorda explicando chismes a su vecina... AHHGGG) consigo llamar. 

Tiiiii, Tiiiii... 

"Moshi moshi" vuelve a ser Setsuna. Hola Setsuna, vuelvo a ser yo, Michiru, le digo Ella me devuelve el saludo y pregunta que es lo que pasa. Uf si le explicara, mejor no, cuando vuelva quizá se lo explique con detalles mientras tomamos un té (no me gustaría parecer la gordita de antes) ¿Está Haruka? Le pregunto aunque ya creo saber la respuesta. "No, hace cinco minutos que se fue a buscarte" Oh, cielos. Mi pobre Haruka. Es tan dulce y buena conmigo. En fin, no me queda otro remedio que resumirle a Setsuna lo que pasa. Con algo de suerte en tres horas estoy ahí. Espérame Haruka, suplico en mi interior para que mi amor me aguarde hasta que llegue. Pero qué estoy pidiendo, seguro que me espera. Conozco bien a mi Haruka y sé que me quiere tanto como yo la amo a ella. Me esperará

***

Miro el reloj, hace una hora que debería estar aquí. Espero que no le haya pasado nada. Doy media vuelta y sigo andando, dando vueltas una y otra vez al aeropuerto. Bah, seguramente me precipité al venir. No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, estoy impaciente por verla de nuevo.  Un nuevo avión a aterrizado, no es el suyo. Veo como un montón de gente desembarca, como casi todos y cada uno de ellos, corren alegres eliminando el cansancio del viaje a abrazar a sus familias, sus padres, hermanos, parejas... Oh, Michiru ¿dónde estás? Vuelve a mí. Te echo tanto de menos.  Me siento en un banco algo exasperada. No deja de salir gente. Otro avión. Más caras felices, más abrazos, más besos, pero Michiru no llega. Me quedó ahí, viendo pasar el tiempo con ese sentimiento de irrealidad. Más gente pasando frente a mí, pero ya ni me doy cuenta de ellos, ha pasado una hora, pero tampoco me he dado cuenta. Bostezo agotada. Todas estas noches sin Michiru han sido eternas,  pero esta espera me resulta más agonizante y torturadora. Mi mirada se pierde en la puerta desembarque. Casi  puedo verla aparecer, entre toda esa gente. Brillando con luz propia, sin existir nadie más alrededor. Sus finos pasos, el leve repiqueteo de sus tacones golpeando graciosamente el pavimento; sus piernas se cruzan y entrecruzan  haciendo bailar su falda, su mano se aparta unos mechones coquetamente. Su melena aguamarina ondulante como el vaivén del mar, su encantadora y dulce sonrisa al verme,  sus embrujadores y amorosos ojos, azules, profundos, brillantes... Se detiene en sus pasos y ensancha su sonrisa cerrando los ojos, uohhhh, siento que me derrito cuando hace eso...

***

Qué extraño. Haruka-papa tarda mucho en venir a recogerme. Normalmente al salir del colegio está esperándome, me saluda con la mano mientras se apoya en el coche, entonces se aparta abriéndome la puerta y dedicándome un guiño. Je je. Así es mi Haruka-papa. Noto como todos mis compañeros nos miran envidiosos o admirados deseando tener un papa tan guay como el mío. Ja ja, si ellos supieran. Yo corro feliz a abrazarLA, subo al coche y nos vamos veloces como el relámpago, dejando con la boca abierta a todos. Es tan divertido. Y más cuando también viene Michiru-mama, tan guapa y elegante, forman una pareja tan encantadora que todos quedan sin habla. Pero hoy parece que no será así. Algunos chicos han pasado orgullosos y con aire triunfante junto a mí mientras iban al encuentro de sus papas. Entonces  un coche ha parado frente a mí. El conductor se ha apaeado; primero a apoyado sus tacones juntos en la acera. , su minifalda deja ver unas largas, provocadoras y morenas piernas. La mujer se ha puesto en pie, su alta y esbelta figura se ve tan atractiva en el lila traje de ejecutiva. Su larga melena verde oscura cae salvaje hasta por debajo de su cintura y tiene un elegante moño que recoge una parte. Sus labios carmín, al igual que sus ojos. Su mirada triste y enigmática me mira y sonríe. "Ey, Hotaru-chan". ¡Setsuna-mama! grito y me abalanzo a abrazarla. Qué sorpresa. Ella me devuelve cariñosa el abrazo. 

Los chicos de antes están ahora pálidos al ver a mi encantadora Setsuna-mama. La han visto tan guapa y elegante que se han quedado sin habla je je je. Como si descubrieran que  toda mi familia es perfectamente maravillosa. Ja ja ja.  He subido al auto y nos hemos ido dejando atrás a miles de rostros pálidos, sorprendidos... Setsuna-mama me ha explicado lo que ha sucedido con Michiru-mama y Haruka-papa.  Al final parece que hoy, aunque mañana es día de escuela, me acostaré algo tarde. Vamos a buscar a Michiru-mama al aeropuerto. Que bien. Tengo muchas ganas de verla. Por lo visto Haruka-papa ya la espera allí desde hace cuatro horas. Pobre Haruka-papa. En realidad lleva esperando su regreso desde el momento en que se dieron el beso de despedida y Michiru-mama desapareció tras la puerta de embarque sonriendo y diciendo adiós con la mano.  Pero hoy volveremos a estar la familia al completo, al pensarlo una amplia sonrisa se ha dibujado en mi cara y Setsuna-mama ha sonreído también. Hemos hablado distraídamente hasta llegar al aeropuerto.  Setsuna-mama se ha mirado el reloj y ha susurrado " Llegará dentro de cinco minutos, será mejor que nos demos prisa en buscar a Haruka" y hemos entrado al aeropuerto. A los cinco minutos exactos la llegada del vuelo de Michiru-mama ha sido anunciada por megafonía. He mirado a Setsuna-mama que ha sonreído mientras su vista se fijaba en la puerta de desembarque, a veces Setsuna-mama me da miedo...

***

Hemos llegado justas de tiempo para recibir a Michiru. No debería apurar tanto cronos. Por ello hemos ido directas a darle la bienvenida confiando en que Haruka estuviese ahí, pero nos hemos equivocado. 

Michiru a salido rodeada de un montón de gente, acarreando una maleta enorme, de esas que van con ruedas al igual que un carro. Cielos, a veces creo que Haruka tiene razón en cuanto a las necesidades de Michiru respecto a la ropa. Ropa, eso me hace pensar en un nuevo diseño, un vestido, quizá azul, quizá turquesa o... ups a veces se me va la mente. Hotaru acaba de ver a Michiru y empieza a dar saltos alzando las manos y llamándola, no sé si Michiru nos verá entre la multitud. Sí, lo ha hecho. Al vernos a sonreído.

Viene a nosotras, pero a tenido que detenerse y abrir los brazos para acoger a nuestra pequeña hija corriendo directamente hacia ella. Hotaru-chan es tan cariñosa. Michiru le da un beso y después de tenerla un tiempo en sus brazos la a dejado en el suelo y dándole la mano se ha acercado a saludarme. No a tardado mucho en preguntar por ella. " ¿Y Haruka?" En sus ojos se ve la desilusión por no encontrarla junto a nosotras, el deseo por verla. Me he encogido de hombros diciéndole que no lo sabía, que no habíamos tenido tiempo de encontrarla. Pero el descapotable está en el parking, de seguro que anda por aquí, he añadido y he propuesto buscarla entre las tres. A Hotaru la idea le a parecido estupenda. Pero no ha sido preciso; en cuanto nos hemos puesto en camino Hotaru a empezado a reír señalando uno de los bancos. " Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, ya la he encontrado" Haruka estaba acurrucada en el banco, durmiendo como un ángel.  

***

Ahí estaba mi dulce caballero andante, mi amorosa amante, la razón por la que mi corazón late cada día, mi Haruka. Duerme tan inocente. Comprendo lo duro que debe haber sido para ella esperarme ahí casi más de cuatro horas, y apuesto a que estos días no ha dormido lo suficiente. La miro enternecida y suspiro alegre. Setsuna de repente coge mi maleta  y hace un gesto a Hotaru con la cabeza. "No tardéis ¿eh? Estaremos esperando en el parking " Me sonríe y las dos desaparecen.  Gracias, he susurrado. Me dirijo al banco dónde reposa mi bella durmiente, quizá como en el cuento despierte con un beso... ji ji ji me tapo la boca para disimular mis risitas. Muchas veces la he despertado así, y funciona.  Pero me limito a sentarme en el banco, en su cabecera. Ella inconscientemente, a apoyado su cabeza en mi regazo y ha sonreído en sueños. "Michi..." a murmurado sonriendo más. Me ha pillado desprevenida y me he sonrojado discretamente, creo que no hace falta que me pregunte en qué estará soñando. ¡ Oh, Haruka! ¿Por qué despiertas estos sentimientos en mi? Esta semana sin ti a sido tan dolorosa... Por supuesto a sido igual de duro para ti, aunque me lo negarás, puedo verlo en tu cansado rostro, puedo sentirlo. Mi Haruka, que hermoso el destino que nos unió. Por impulso empiezo a acariciar tu suave y corto cabello mientras te observo. Solo eso, te miro, admiro tu belleza, la hermosa alma que he encontrado en ti. Mientras pienso la mejor manera de despertarla... ¡Oh! La idea a acudido a mi mente. Ji ji ji ji Empiezo a reír al pensar en su reacción. La miro de nuevo y casi me da pena despertarla. Está tan mooonaaa. 

Ji ji ji ji 


End file.
